


Beholder

by Poetry



Series: Fem!Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fingerfucking, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're beautiful in Rose's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beholder

Rose is learning a lot about beauty from Jack and the Doctor.

She knows what she's supposed to find attractive: Jack's devilish smirk, his sea-dark eyes, how his T-shirt clings to the muscles of his chest. And she's not supposed to find the Doctor attractive at all.

But now, the Doctor and Jack are kissing sloppily, saliva mingling on their chins. Rose watches as the Doctor works three fingers into Jack, one at a time. The Doctor's arousal trickles down the inside of her thigh; sweat gleams on the back of Jack's neck.

And she's never seen anything so beautiful.


End file.
